Lovely Days
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Biasanya, cintalah yang menentukan 'cuaca' hari-harimu.
1. First Day: Prolog

* * *

_Awalnya, aku menyukainya. Tapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hatiku berkata lain. Jauh berbeda dengan apa yang aku harapkan._

_

* * *

_

**Lovely Days**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lovely Days / Sakura Zensen © Oobayashi Miyuki

* * *

_

**#1 Day: Prolog**

_Krek._ Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya, melangkah keluar, selayaknya gadis normal lainnya, bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah.

_Krek._ Disaat yang sama, _tetangga sebelah_ juga membuka pintu apartemennya. Sesosok laki-laki berambut biru yang mencuat ke atas, melirik Hinata dengan agak ragu.

"Pa.. pagi," sapa Hinata.

"…Pagi." Ujar Sasuke setelah ragu sejenak. Tampangnya memperlihatkan kalau dia merasa risih. Ya, itulah Sasuke, tetangga Hinata. Awalnya, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Tapi, sejak memasuki SMP, hubungan mereka menjadi kaku. Mereka selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama—atau lebih tepat dikatakan, kebetulan bersama.

Rambutnya yang halus... Sikapnya yang selalu cuek... Sosok yang membuat semua orang ingin melihatnya... '_Aku tahu kalau dia sangat cuek padaku. Tapi, dialah orang yang kusukai._'

**.L.D.**

'…_Saat bertemu Sasuke, aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih._'

"Hei, Hinata!" Sapa Tenten dengan cepolnya yang biasa diandalkannya untuk menjadikannya _berbeda_.

"Ng? Apa, Tenten?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggigiti ujung pulpennya.

"Anu, punya pulpen hijau, 'kan?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya, untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengeluarkan pulpen hijau dari tempat pensilnya.

"Aa.. aku nggak bisa bilang," ujar Tenten berusaha merebut pulpen hijau itu dari tangan Hinata. Hinata menangkis tangan Tenten, "kalau gitu nggak boleh pinjam," ujar Hinata sambil memainkan pulpen hijau itu.

Tenten yang tidak bisa merebutnya dari Hinata, "iya deh, aku bilang!", Hinata pun mulai semangat, "iya, apa?"

"Ramalan ini lagi nge-tren belakangan ini. Tulis nama orang yang kita sukai di penghapus, lalu tutup dengan bungkusannya. Katanya kalau memakai ini tanpa diketahui orang lain, cintanya bisa tersampaikan..." Ujar Tenten, bercerita dengan antusias. Hinata yang mendengar hanya terkagum.

"_Aku suka sama Naruto, jadi, tolong, dong!_", bisik Tenten dengan memohon, yang dijawab _OK_ oleh Hinata. Naruto itu cowok pendek yang duduk sebangku dengan Hinata.

"Tapi kok kau suka sama Naruto, sih...? Walau wajahnya manis, tapi 'kan sifatnya buruk!" Keluh Hinata.

"Mungkin Hinata nggak tahu, tapi Naruto itu sebenarnya keren...! Saat ini sedang banyak dibicarakan antara Sasuke dan Narutp, siapa yang diangkat menjadi anggota reguler di klub basket putra." Jelas Tenten.

"Akh! Dia bertanding dengan Sasuke? Yang setinggi itu?!" Ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Akh! Kayaknya aku dengar suara yang menyebalkan..." _DUGH!_

"Kenapa sih kau ribut terus soal tinggi badan, dasar cewek raksasa!" Salah satu cowok yang sedang dibicarakan, muncul, Naruto.

Sambil menatap sinis, Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang baru saja ditendang, "Kau bisa ya menendang gadis cantik begini..."

"Yang lebih tinggi dari aku nggak kuanggap cewek, tahu!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Tinggiku 'kan 165 cm. Kau saja yang pendek!" Elak Hinata.

"Hah? Padahal di dunia ini banyak cewek yang imut seperti Tenten. Tapi, kenapa di sebelahku cewek raksasa ini? Jangan ngedeketin aku terus, dong! Risih!"

'_Cowok ini...! Aku tidak mengerti dengan selera Tenten..._'

**.L.D.**

"Karena itu X sama dengan 7... Maka Y akan..." ucap-ucap Sang Guru di depan kelas. Hinata membuka tutup pulpen hijaunya, '_Oh iya... Ramalan penghapus itu, ya. Aku tidak percaya..._' Walaupun tidak percaya, Hinata tetap melakukan apa yang tadi dikatakan Tenten tentang ramalan itu. Spontan, nama yang ditulis di penghapus itu adalah... _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, Hinata menggenggam penghapusnya erat-erat.

"_Hei, cewek raksasa, pinjam penghapus dong!_" Bisik Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata kaget seketika.

"_Eng… Gimana, ya, mau kupakai,_" ujar Hinata gugup.

"_Bodoh, nggak usah begitu, cepat pinjam!_" Penghapus itu dirampas oleh Naruto, Hinata hanya kaget, takut, dan pasrah. Lalu, Naruto membuka bungkus penghapusnya…

"Ini… Ramalan yang belakangan ini lagi nge-tren, 'kan?" Ujar Naruto tersenyum sinis sambil menunjukkan penghapus yang terdapat nama _Uchiha Sasuke_.

**.L.D.**

'_Aduh… Aku benar-benar sial!_''

"Kumohon, jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" Mohon Hinata di atap sekolah.

"Eeh, gimana, ya... Begini saja, deh, aku saja yang menyampaikan perasaanmu, aku 'kan dekat dengan Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum sinis.

"Hentikan! Kumohon jangan seenaknya menyampaikan perasaanku!" Teriak Hinata sambil menggenggam erat lengan baju Naruto.

"Jangan bilang... Aku tahu dia sedang menghindariku..." Mata Hinata mulai berair, salah satu jurus ampuh untuk _menyentuh_ hati seseorang. Tapi ini bukan disengaja, Hinata benar-benar menangis, Hinata benar-benar takut.

"Karena itu... Kumohon, kumohon... Akan kulakukan segala keinginanmu, tapi..." Ucap Hinata yang berhenti karena isak tangisnya.

Naruto hanya termenung sesaat, "benar nih, semauku?"

'_Ukh. Salah ngomong!_''

**.L.D.**

Semuanya Hinata. Setiap Naruto berbicara, pasti ada _Hinata_. Membelikan roti, menyontek PR, semuanya, Naruto selalu memerintah Hinata sejak itu.

"Selesai klub, bawakan aku manisan lemon, ya!" Satu lagi perintah dari Naruto.

"Ma.. manisan lemon itu apa...?"

"Haah?! Kau nggak tahu?!"

**.L.D.**

Malamnya, "hmm. Ini dibelah?" Ujar Hinata pelan sambil membelah lemon.

"Nggak bisa memotong dengan bagus. Kumpulkan jadi satu... Taburi gula, dan simpan di kulkan semalaman."

"Bukannya yang begini biasa dilakukan pacar? Kenapa harus aku yang begadang untuk melakukannya?" Keluh Hinata.

'_Aku harus tahu kelemahan Naruto, nih. Harus mengubah kedudukan. Aku tidak tahu sampai sejauh mana dia memanfaatkanku..._'

**.L.D.**

Hari berikutnya, Hinata membawa manisan lemon yang diminta, ke Aula Basket.

"Ba.. banyak sekali pendukungnya...", gumam Hinata, terkagum.

"Naruto!" Teriak para penonton bersorak-sorai. Naruto tengah membawa bola, keringat sudah bercucuran banyak.

"Sasuke!" Oper Naruto serius memandang ke depan, tanpa melirik Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"_Nice_, Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke.

'_Mustahil. Dia mengoper tanpa melihat orangnya?_', batin Hinata.

Sasuke melompat, dan melakukan _shoot_, dan masuk, disusul dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan mereka _toast_ bersama.

'_Hebat! Ternyata benar, yang dikatakan Tenten waktu itu. Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar jago!_'' Benak Hinata sambil termangu, menatap keduanya.

"Tapi, sayang sekali, ya. Harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk dijadikan anggota tim reguler," ujar seorang siswi yang tengah menonton. Hinata yang kebetulan mendengarnya, hanya terkejut.

'_Sejago itu hanya ada satu orang yang bisa masuk tim inti?_'

"Latihan hari ini selesai!" Ujar Sang Pelatih.

Naruto berlari, menghampiri Hinata, "hei, Hinata, kau sudah bawa itu, 'kan?!" Otomatis, semua perhatian para siswi, mengarah ke Hinata dengan tatapan sinis.

"I... Iya. Ini..." Ujar Hinata pelan, agak takut dengan pandangan sinis dari sekelilingnya. "Mana? Mana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Setelah menerima kotak makanan yang dibawa Hinata, Naruto langsung membukanya dengan tidak sabaran. "Uwa...! Apa ini...?! Motongnya saja nggak benar. Kulit lemonnya nggak usah dikupas!" Komentar Naruto sambil mencicipi manisan lemon itu.

"Eh? Yang benar...?" Tanya Hinata, agak kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mencicipi, "a…Asam! Ini sih kurang gula!"

"Ka… Kayaknya aku sudah masukin lumayan banyak, deh!" Elak Hinata.

"Dasar! Semudah ini nggak bisa bikin dengan benar? Kelebihannya cuma badan besarnya saja!" Itulah dua kalimat yang menusuk-nusuk Hinata.

'_Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatnya…_' Komentar Hinata dalam hati, yang sedang melirik Sasuke. '_Sasuke melihat ke arah sini... Apa dia kesal, ya?_' Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Hinata tengah meliriknya, membuang muka. 'Sasuke...', benak Hinata dengan tampang kusut.

"Hei, Hinata dengar nggak, sih? Mungkin gulanya harus dibuat lebih meresap lagi!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengembalikan tempat makanan Hinata.

"I... Iya, maaf. Lain kali nggak gitu lagi. Yang sekarang nggak usah dipaksa habisin. Lho?" Hinata melirik tempat makanannya, yang sudah bersih tanpa pemandangan lemon yang berantakan. "Kau makan semuanya?!" Tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Lemon 'kan dimakan mentah juga bisa." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

'_Tidak menyangka... Dia akan memakan semuanya..._'

**.L.D.**

"Lemonnya tidak usah dikupas, gulanya lebih banyak..." Hinata kembali mempraktekan memasak manisan lemon di dapurnya. "Yup! Dengan begini, dia tidak perlu berkomentar lagi!" Ujar Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan.

_Ting tong. _"Hinata, Ibu sedang mandi, tolong bukakan pintunya!" Teriak Ibu Hinata dari kamar mandi.

"Baik, Bu!" Segera, Hinata keluar dan membukakan pintu, "siapa, yaa..." Ujar Hinata, tapi seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Ini, papan edaran," ujar Sasuke.

"Makasih," ujar Hinata sambil menerima papan edaran tersebut dengan agak gugup.

"Dagh..." Setelah mendengar kata itu, Hinata tahu, Sasuke akan kembali pulang. '_Dia selalu berbicara seperlunya saja..._' Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti melangkah, berdiam terpaku di depan pintu apartemen Keluarga Hyuuga. '_Lho?_'

"Anu... Hari ini kau datang ke klub basket, 'kan?" Ujar Sasuke sambil membelakangi Hinata.

"Eh? Iya…"

"Kau pacaran dengan Naruto, ya?" Sasuke mulai berbalik, walaupun bertanya pada Hinata, entah kenapa matanya tidak bisa melihat Hinata. '_Akh!_'

"Ng.. nggak." Ujar Hinata gugup sambil menutup bibirnya dengan papan edaran. "Itu hanya berupa hukuman saja... Sekarang aku selalu diperintah sama dia," ujar Hinata menutupi suasana yang tidak enak itu dengan tawa kecil.

"...Begitu, ya. Dagh." Sasuke pergi, dan Hinata pun menutup pintu.

Sambil membelakangi pintu, Hinata menghela nafas, dan lalu wajahnya memerah, "bohong..."

'_Hebat. Hebat! __Sudah lama sekali... Aku berbicara dengannya!_', benak Hinata yang masih gugup. '_Mungkin, ini berkat Naruto._'

* * *

**CUPLIKAN #2 Day: Bimbang.**

"...Meski kalah tinggi, aku nggak mau kalah dari Sasuke!" Lelaki pendek itu berusaha.

"...Kalau bisa, apa kau mau jadi pendukungku?" Tapi, teman semasa kecilnya itu tidak bisa hilang dari hatinya.

'_Benar! Aku tidak peduli pada Naruto! Yang kusuka, 'kan Sasuke...!_' Ada pertentangan antara hati nuraninya, dan dirinya.

'_Sebenarnya aku dukung siapa...?_' Bimbang.

"Dan yang perlu kau tahu soal Sasuke... Katanya, cewek tetangganya akhir-akhir ini bertambah manis, dia jadi susah ngajak bicara." Walaupun begitu, Sang Lelaki Pendek itu tetap kalah.

"Na... Na... Naruto bodoh!" Terkadang, hati nurani lebih tahu, lebih benar, dan lebih tepat.

* * *

Fic baru! XD

Padahal belum _update_ **The Nightmare**... :o

Yah, ini _crossover_, sama Lovely Days / Sakura Zensen karangan Oobayashi Miyuki. Baca deh! Nggak akan nyesel! Tamat di jilid 6, tapi ecchan baru baca sampe 4... :'(

Oke, saya nyadar kalo di _fic_ ini cara penulisan saya agak berubah. Maklum, nulis sambil nyontek ke komiknya. #dihajar#. Masalah _pairing_? Erm... Terima sajalah apa adanya. Kalo kalian _kenal_ saya, mungkin kalian bakalan ngerti alurnya. :D

Ehiyaa! Promosi! Promosi! **Dearest **sama **The Nightmare**! Oke? :)

Ayoo! Review lah kalian semuaa! XD

* * *


	2. Second Day: Bimbang

* * *

_'Mungkin ini berkat Naruto.'_

* * *

**Lovely Days**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lovely Days / Sakura Zensen © Oobayashi Miyuki_

* * *

**#2 Day: Bimbang**

"Uuh, dingin!" Pagi ini, Hinata melakukan senam pagi, berlari mengelilingi sebagian kecil kota. Biasa, _program diet_.

Rambutnya diikat, kepalanya memakai _headband_ katun yang menutupi kepala dari poni. Pakaian _training_ yang dikenakannya, berwarna ungu, senada dengan warna rambut dan matanya.

_Dung! Dung! Dung!_

'_Ng? Suara bola basket?_', benaknya. Hinata mengintip ke arah lapangan yang kebetulan ia lewati, 'Itu Naruto!'

Tanpa sadar, Hinata memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Naruto sebentar. Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaan Hinata, langsung menatap tajam Hinata selama 5 detik. 'Gawat! Kelihatan!'

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Hinata! Bantu aku latihan _shoot_, dong!" Dengan penuh penyesalan telah memperhatikan Naruto, Hinata berkata dalam hatinya, "Tuh, 'kan!".

"Dengar, ya! Kau ambil bola yang sudah ku-_shoot_, lalu balikan, oper balik padaku!"

"Eh… Iya…" Dengan pasrah, Hinata hanya bisa menurut.

_Shoot_ pertama, meleset. Hinata segera mengambil bolanya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dan mengoperbalikkan bola itu pada Naruto.

"Anu, apa tidak terlalu jauh dari _ring_…? Mana mungkin bisa…" Memang, jarak antara Naruto dan _ring_, adalah 2 meter, tapi... _BRUSK!_ _Shoot_ kedua, berhasil.

"Waa… Bohong, hebat sekali!" Ujar Hinata sambil mengejar bola.

"Gimana?! _Three point shoot_!" Ujar Naruto bangga.

"Hei… Tunggu dulu! Aku.. boleh coba?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Tentu saja! Cobalah!"

Hinata mengambil posisi yang sama, dengan jarak 2 meter. Hinata melompat, lalu melempar bolanya. Sayangnya, gagal, bolanya hanya terlempar sampai jarak 1 meter.

"Hwaa... Padahal sulit diincar masuk _ring_. Tapi sampai pun tidak."

"Hahaha! Tidak mungkin! Tenaganya beda!" Ujar Naruto, dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Oh…" Gumam Hinata. '_Bisa juga dia tertawa seperti itu._', benaknya. "Kau suka basket, ya?"

"Iya, suka!" Naruto mulai men_dribble_, "Sebenarnya olahraga ini ditujukan untuk orang yang jangkung, mungkin tidak cocok untukku. Tapi badanku masih bisa tinggi lagi, kok!" Ujar Naruto, lalu dia bersiap untuk melempar, "Sebentar lagi juga aku sudah bisa melewati tinggi badanmu. Meski kalah tinggi, aku tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke! _Yes_! Masuk! Dua kali berturut-turut!"

"Wah, hebat!" Tanggap Hinata. '_Apa Sasuke juga bisa seperti ini? __Eh, oh iya._', omong Hinata dalam hati. "Hei, dengar deh! Hari ini Sasuke mengajakku bicara! Dia bertanya, _apakah aku pacaran dengan Naruto?_, yang benar saja, 'kan?", ujar Hinata. Naruto melempar, tapi meleset. Hinata segera mengejar bola.

"...Memangnya kalau diajak berbicara, kau jadi punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Naruto ketus. '_Eh?_'

"Eh... Bu-bukan, bukan begitu... Yaa, aku hanya merasa senang saja. 'Kan hanya kau yang bisa kuceritakan soal Sasuke...", ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Dia bisa merasa, atmosfirnya kini agak berubah.

Naruto tiba-tiba membuang muka, '_Lho? Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi tidak enak begini?_'

"Sudahlah. Pesuruh sepertimu, dipecat saja!" Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ada satu perintah lagi! Datanglah ke Aula Basket pulang sekolah nanti!", ujar Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di lapangan itu.

'_Eeh? Eh, tunggu. Pulang sekolah nanti? Pertandingan perebutan posisi anggota tim reguler antara Naruto dan Sasuke, 'kan? Aah, tapi untuk apa menonton Naruto? Aku tidak akan datang ke Aula Basket!_'

**.L.D.**

Sekembalinya dari toilet, tiba-tiba Hinata berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Err... Hinata, anu... Hari ini mau datang ke Aula Basket?"

"I... Iya..." Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan _tidak_.

"Kalau begitu.. apa bisa—apa kau mau.. menjadi pendukungku?" Hinata terdiam sejenak sambil menggenggam erat-erat saputangannya yang digenggamnya sedari tadi.

"Iya! Akan kulakukan. Aku akan mendukung Sasuke...!" Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum.

'_Benar…! Aku tidak peduli pada Naruto! __Yang kusuka 'kan Sasuke…!_'

**.L.D.**

"Baik, kita akan menentukan pemain regulernya dengan 1 lawan 1. Siap?" Tanya wasit.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

'_Aku bukannya datang karena diperintah Naruto… Aku datang untuk mendukung Sasuke, kok!_' Teriak Hinata dalam hati. '_Sebenarnya untuk apa.. Naruto menyuruhku kesini? Apa dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke?_'

"MULAI!" Bola dilempar, dan Sasuke yang dapat. '_Sasuke yang dapat bola..._'

"Kalau bola tinggi begitu, wajar kalau Sasuke yang dapat." Seorang siswi berkata.

"Eh? Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sudah tentu Sasuke yang menang, 'kan?" Ujar siswi lainnya. '_Eh? Begitukah...?_'

_Pruiit!_ Peluit dibunyikan, pandangan Hinata kembali terpusat pada lapangan, "2 _point_ untuk Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Teriak para siswi.

"Naruto! Tenang saja! Rebut _point_nya!" Teriak siswi lain.

Naruto berusaha melangkahi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke lebih tinggi 20 cm darinya, sangat sulit untuknya. Akhirnya Naruto menemukan celah, dan men_dribble_ sampai _ring_, dan melakukan _shoot_.

_Pruiit!_ "Naruto! 2 _point_!" Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. '_Dia… Bisa bermain sebagus itu, ya…_'

"2 _point_ untuk Sasuke!" Kini, Naruto kembali mengambil alih bola. Dia masih kesulitan untuk melewati Sasuke.

'_Pasti dia berpikir kalau aku tidak akan bisa melakukan _three point shoot_. _Defence_-nya jelek._' pikir Naruto. Naruto menjinjitkan kakinya, melakukan _shoot_ jarak jauh.

_Pruiit! _"3 point untuk Naruto!" Teriakan para siswi makin kencang. '_Dia bisa juga melakukan itu…_', pikir Sasuke, sambil mengelap keningnya yang basah dengan lengannya.

"Wah… Naruto bisa melakukan _three point shoot_, ya! Kalau sekali lagi dia melakukan itu, akan sulit ditentukan hasilnya." Ujar salah seorang senior.

'_Sasuke 4 _point_ dan Naruto 5 _point_._', Hinata khawatir akan Sasuke.

_Pruiit!_ "2 point untuk Sasuke!", Hinata berpikir, '_Sasuke 6 _point_ dan Naruto 5 _point_._' , ia jadi khawatir akan Naruto, '_Sebenarnya… Aku dukung siapa…?_'

Naruto berniat melakukan _three point shoot_ lagi, tapi Sasuke menghadangnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi _three point shoot_ lagi!" Ujarnya.

'_Ukh. Tergantung keberuntungan!_' Pikir Naruto, melakukan _shoot_ apa adanya. Bolanya berhasil melampaui Sasuke. Bolanya berputar-putar di sekeliling _ring_.

'_Kumohon…_', benak Hinata. Akhirnya bola jatuh keluar _ring_, tidak masuk. "_Game set_!" Ujar Sang Wasit.

"Waa!", "Syukurlah, Sasuke!", "Selamat, ya!", itulah kata-kata yang dilontarkan para penonton pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka semua sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tidak dipedulikan, ia sudah kalah.

'_Naruto… Naruto… Naruto… Jangan kecewa seperti itu… Tadi itu, Naruto hebat sekali, kok…! Aku tahu… Naruto sudah berjuang keras. __Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu… Selama pertandingan tadi, aku terus memperhatikanmu, lho! Tapi.. bagaimana ini... Aku _'_kan datang untuk melihat Sasuke..._'

"Hinata, kau senang 'kan Sasuke yang terpilih." Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang tercengang, disusul Sasuke yang penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Naruto..." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Sasuke, sebagai ucapan selamat, kuberitahu sesuatu. Tahu _ramalan penghapus_, 'kan? Nama yang ditulis Hinata pada penghapusnya adalah _Uchiha Sasuke_!" Ujar Naruto, berusaha terlihat semangat.

"Eh...?" Ujar Sasuke kecil, seadanya. '_Tunggu!_', benak Hinata.

"Dan Hinata, yang perlu kau ketahui tentang Sasuke, katanya, akhir-akhir ini cewek tetangganya _tambah manis_, dan ia jadi susah mengajak bicara!"

"Bodoh! Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menutup mulut Naruto. '_Apaaa?!_'

Tapi Naruto bisa lepas dari Sasuke, "Karena itu, tidak usah malu lagi! Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" Ujar Naruto, memasang senyumnya.

"Na… Na… Naruto bodoh!" Teriak Hinata, yang menggelegar sampai ke penjuru aula.

"Eh? Apa, sih? Aku 'kan membantumu!"

'_Saat itu, aku baru menyadari. Kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sangat bodoh ini._'

* * *

**CUPLIKAN #3 Day: 14 Februari.**

'_Mungkin.. hadiah ini cocok untuknya, walaupun.. hanya sebatas tanda terima kasih..._' Kebimbangan tak pernah lenyap dari benaknya.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku tahun ini, melalui coklat ini

Doakan aku, ya!

Aku melihatnya... Nama yang kau tulis di penghapus itu

Tapi..." Apakah ia bisa setega itu, berkhianat kepada sahabatnya sendiri?

* * *

#Dijadiin daging cincang sama Hinata# soal _diet_ diatas itu, jangan hiraukan. Cuma nambah-nambah deskripsi aja. Hinata nggak gendut. Sebenarnya itu program yang lagi ecchan jalanin, tapi SAYA PUN JUA TAK GENDUT, CAMKAN HAL ITU. ecchan pengen nyoba-nyoba aja kalo diet, huahaha. Kalo diet, tambah kerempeng doong ecchan. -.-

Erm... Dengan ini, saya, _Madame Ecchan 'del Lavender 'el Pierro Lizardo_ menyatakan kalo saya udah BEBAS DARI UJIAN! *jingkrakjingkrak*

Tapi jadi pisah sama kazu selama liburan.. (jadi curhat)

Oke, ecchan minta maaf banget buat fic Dearest yang ngejanjiin apdetan fic ini, abisnya.. keburu dilabrak ortuu.

Ada kekurangan? Katakan saja terus terang! XD

**SPECIAL THANKS PLUS REVIEW REPLIES : Inuzumaki Helen**(_hehe. eh itu, baca aja deh komiknya. hehe, biar ngerti_)**, dilia shiraishi**(_whee, hehe. tapi ada sedikit yang dipotong dan digantii, tapi alurnya sama kok_)**, kakkoii-chan**(_bongsor itu tinggi yah? ahaha, bukan hinata yang ketinggian, si naruto sama tenten kependekan -digiles truk-. mmh, ikutin aja terus deh ceritanyaa hehe_)**, Chika the Deidara's Lover**(_makasiih_)**, Kosuke Seiichiro**(_sepertinya tebakan anda benaar, hehe. ha? gaptek itu kan gagap teknologii, kenapa dijadiin satu sama komik, bung? itu komik shoujo, wajar kok kalo anda nggak tau. siiip_)**, Karupin.69**(_tuntutan cerita tuh hweeeng. eh? engga ngertii -diblender-_)**, chaa a.k.a panda-kun**(_hehe. mungkiin_)**, apel gubraaakk**(_hehe wah gatau tah tapi resiko banget kalo ketauan_)**, Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**(_ini udah di apdet, hehe_)**, Heri the Weird**(_wuaah, hmm, mereka mengincar slot kosong, mungkin itu yang tepat. maaf saya nggak begitu ngerti basket, cuma suka gara-gara kazu suka maen, hehe_)**, snowdrop_hope**(_mmh, mungkin nanti, kalo udah dapet penerangan, hehe. soalnya manga-nya sendiri belum apdet-apdet, sih. oya, ini siapa?_)**, zhawha**(_mungkiin hehe_)**, misa-senpai**(_mmh pokoknya pendek deh -dirasengan- APAAAA?!_)**, sakuzo**(_hehe -ketawa gaje-_)**, Atomic-Tank**(_siip_)**, Azumi Uchiha**(_mmh, disini masih belum jelas pair utamanya, malah saya sendiri belum jelas jalan pikirnya WADAW!_)**, Faika Araifa**(_hehe. iya, udah banyak yang AU, sih. tapi daku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang bedaaa. siip_)**.**

_Mind to review?_

* * *


	3. Third Day: Harapan

"…_Tahu ramalan penghapus, 'kan? Nama yang ditulis Hinata pada penghapusnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"_Eh...?"_

"_Dan Hinata, yang perlu kau ketahui tentang Sasuke, katanya, akhir-akhir ini cewek tetangganya tambah manis, dan ia jadi susah mengajak bicara!"_

"_Bodoh! Naruto!"_

"_Na… Na… Naruto bodoh!"_

* * *

**Lovely Days**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lovely Days / Sakura Zensen © Oobayashi Miyuki_

* * *

**#3 Day: Harapan**

"Permisi," ujar sebuah suara yang diiringi dengan ketukan pintu.

"Ya…?" Hinata membuka pintu, dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Sa—Sasuke…? Ada apa…?"

"Begini, err—ada ibumu di rumah?", Hinata hanya menggeleng. "Ikut aku, ya? Sebentar saja."

"Boleh… Kemana…?"

"Taman. Aku mau bicara."

"A—ah, iya, tunggu sebentar…" Hinata segera memasuki ruangan apartemennya, melepaskan celemeknya.

**.L.D.**

"Soal tadi…"

"Eh…?"

"Sebentar.", Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah mesin minuman otomatis di dekatnya, memasukkan dua koin 100 Ryo. "Mau apa?"

"Teh saja, terima kasih."

"Ini.", Sasuke memberikan teh kalengan. Hinata menerimanya.

Hinata membuka tutup kalengnya, dan meneguknya perlahan. "Ada apa…?"

"Soal itu…" Hinata sudah tahu, apa yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke. "Apa… Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"…Menurutmu…?" Ujar Hinata setelah hening sejenak.

"Entahlah," Sasuke meneguk _coke_-nya, "tapi—aku terus memikirkan ucapan Naruto saat itu."

"Kalau kau… Apa kau menyukaiku…?" Hinata menatap Sasuke serius. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

_BYUR!_

"Hi—Hinataa!!! Kenapa menyemburku?!", tanya Sasuke yang memerah mukanya. "Eh…?"

"Hiks…" Hinata menangis, air matanya mengalir deras sekali.

"Hi—Hinataa??! Kenapa…?!"

"Sasuke bodoh. Sasuke bodoh. Sasuke… Bodoh… Huu…", Hinata hanya menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang menangis.

"Kenapa menangis…?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha tenang.

"Apa kau tahu," Hinata mulai tersenyum, "sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu…?!" Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"…" Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum. "Iya, iya… Jangan menangis lagi…", lalu Sasuke memeluk Hinata.

"Tapi… Air mataku mengalir sendiri…"

**.L.D.**

Melihat Tenten dan Naruto yang terbengong, Hinata hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk V, sambil tersenyum.

"A… APAAA??!!" Tenten berteriak, tapi mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Hinata.

"Ssst…!", ujar Hinata menenangkan Tenten.

"Sungguh…?", ujar Tenten seperti tidak percaya apa yang barusan diceritakan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hinataaa…! Akhirnya, yaa!", Tenten memeluk Hinata, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Aku turut bahagia untukmu dan Sasuke!"

Tenten melepas pelukannya. "Hinata, aku lupa. Tadi ada yang memanggilmu, kakak kelas, katanya kau disuruh ke aula sekarang."

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya aku kesana dulu. Sekarang, pelajaran Pak Kakashi kosong, 'kan?" Tenten dan Naruto mengangguk, dan Hinata segera pergi secepat yang dia bisa.

Sesaat setelah menatap kepergian Hinata, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Naruto… Kau baik sekali, ya…", puji Tenten. Naruto hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

**.L.D.**

"Hei… Tenten.", ujar Naruto yang sedang menganggur tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Balas Tenten, singkat. Tenten sedang sibuk mencorat-coret bukunya. Saking nganggurnya, buku catatan Tenten kini dihiasi corat-coret tidak jelas.

"Hinata… Lama sekali…", memang, sudah sekitar setengah jam setelah Hinata pergi.

"Iya juga, ya.", Tenten menghapus coretan asalnya itu, "Mungkin—dia malah mampir ke tempat Sasuke? Haha."

"Mungkin…" Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk. '_Apa benar…? Tapi… Rasanya ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang salah_', pikirnya. Setelah memutar-mutar otak dan berpikir, Naruto akhirnya sadar, apa yang _salah_ itu. "Tapi 'kan, Sasuke sedang sakit?"

"Hm? Sakit…?", tanya Tenten lagi.

"Iya, tadi Hinata bilang, karena semalam ia menyembur Sasuke, Sasuke sekarang demam.", jelas Naruto datar.

"Iya, sih," Tenten mulai berhenti menulis, dan menatap Naruto, "lalu, kenapa Hinata bisa selama ini…?"

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Tidak mungkin kakak kelas memanggil begitu lama. Firasatku…" Raut wajah Naruto sudah mulai kusut. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Iya, sama…", lanjut Tenten.

"…Tenten, siapa kakak kelas yang meminta Hinata ke aula tadi…?" Tenten tampak bingung, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Entah… Yang pasti, aku selalu melihat mereka kalau Sasuke sedang berlatih basket di aula…"

Tunggu. Para kakak kelas yang selalu menonton Sasuke…?

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah, iya! Aku ingat! Intinya, mereka _fan-girl_ Sasuke! Mereka memakai pin _Sasuke-lovers_ di bajunya" Tenten mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"APAA??! _Fan-girl_ Sasuke??!", Naruto membanting meja. Otomatis, semua perhatian yang ada di dalam kelas yang tadinya sibuk sendiri, beralih pada Naruto. Otomatis, Naruto langsung beranjak pergi.

"Na—Naruto??!"

**.L.D.**

'_Hinata…? Hinata…?_' Pikiran Naruto terus berkecamuk. Besar kemungkinan kalau para kakak kelas tersebut berbuat sesuatu pada Hinata.

Pasti, berita tentang Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke, sudah menyebarluas.

Naruto berlari, tanpa mempedulikan peraturan _dilarang berlari di koridor sekolah_. Mencari ruang kelas 3B, tempat berdomisilinya para _fan-girl_ Sasuke.

"Ketemu…", ujar Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Dia mengintip ke arah jendela. Suasananya sangat ramai di dalam. '_Bagus, tidak ada guru._'

"Permisi…", Naruto mulai memakai senyum palsunya. Senyum Naruto memang manis, wajar kalau dia jadi idola, kedua setelah Sasuke tentunya.

"KYAAA!!! Kau Uzumaki?!", teriak seorang perempuan genit. Di bagian dada sebelah kanan-atas, perempuan itu memakai pin bertuliskan _Sasuke-lovers_. '_Dapat satu_', batin Naruto.

"Iya, ini saya, Uzumaki. Kakak pemimpin _Sasuke-lovers_, 'kan?", tanya Naruto sok-manis.

"Iya! Aku! Ada perlu apa, ya…?", ujar perempuan itu lagi.

"Boleh ikut aku sebentar…?" Naruto tersenyum sambil menarik tangan perempuan itu.

"Eeh…? Kemana—" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto terus menarik tangan perempuan itu tanpa memberi jawaban. Selama pikiran Naruto terus berkecamuk akan Hinata, si kakak kelas itu sibuk sendiri dengan khayalannya, _jangan-jangan Naruto menyukaiku dan mau menyatakan perasaannya padaku?_, dia mengkhayal terlalu tinggi.

"Baiklah," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, mereka berada di aula basket, tempat dimana Hinata dipanggil oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya, yang pastinya dipimpin oleh perempuan tersebut, "sekarang, katakan—"

"Eh? Katakan apa…?", potong perempuan itu, pura-pura malu. "Naruto, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku, ya…?", ujarnya _to the point_.

_BRAK!!!_ Naruto menendang keranjang bola basket (yang terbuat dari besi), dengan sangat keras. "Jangan berpikiran yang muluk-muluk.", Naruto berbalik ke arah perempuan itu, mengeluarkan senyum manisnya, yang berubah menjadi raut wajah amarah sedetik kemudian. "Dimana Hinata?"

"H-hah? Hinata katamu? S-siapa itu Hinata?", ujarnya, sambil mundur perlahan. Perempuan itu ketakutan.

"Jangan berpura-pura.", Naruto memegang kerah baju perempuan itu erat-erat, "Katakan saja. Dimana Hinata, brengsek?"

"Bre—brengsek, katamu? Apa maksud semua ini?! Kau—kau hanya adik kelasku, aku seniormu, sopanlah sedikit!!!", ujarnya, menepis tangan Naruto.

"Kau mau aku sopan?", tanya Naruto, sambil tersenyum, senyum licik. "Katakan dulu dimana Hinata, kakak kelas.", kali ini Naruto mencekik lehernya.

"Sa—Sa—kit… Le—pas…", dia memberontak, tapi tetap tidak bisa membuat Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari lehernya.

"Katakan.", cekikan Naruto semakin keras.

"Gu—gudang… Gudang olahraga—voli…", ujarnya terputus-putus, dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Gudang voli…?", tanya Naruto, untuk memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"I—iya… Le—lepas," Naruto menuruti permintaannya untuk melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hei, kakak kelas. Apa kakak kelas akan memberitahu orang lain tentang pertemuan _rahasia_ kita ini?", tanya Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Ti—tidak!!"

"Kalau begitu," Naruto tersenyum lagi, "kau boleh pergi sekarang."

**.L.D.**

_BRAK!!!_

"Akhirnya terbuka juga—HINATA!!!" Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata, yang terbaring di lantai, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat, mulutnya disumpal, ditutupi dengan sehelai kain putih. Matanya memelas, tanda ia meminta bantuan.

Segera, Naruto melepaskan ikatan-ikatan yang menyiksa itu. "Na—ruto…"

"Tidak apa-apa…?!", Hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana… Kau bisa menemukanku…?", tanya Hinata sambil menyingkirkan tali-temali yang baru saja dilepas Naruto.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang penting," Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri, "obati dulu memar-memarmu. _Mereka_ melakukan sesuatu padamu, 'kan?", dan Naruto tersenyum. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

**.L.D.**

"EEH??!" Teriak Tenten, lagi. "Yang benar?", Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Tega sekali… Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ya 'kan, Naruto?" Dan Naruto pun tersenyum.

'_Naruto… Apa kau tahu…?_'

Tenten mengupaskan apel untuk Hinata, sambil tertawa bersama Naruto.

'_Semakin kau baik padaku, aku—jadi makin berharap…_'

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Tenten dan Naruto.

'_Perasaanku padamu seakan-akan melampaui perasaanku pada Sasuke. Tapi—tidak boleh. Tidak boleh seperti ini terus._'

"Hinata…? Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat.", ujar Tenten. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak apa.", ujarnya pelan dan tersenyum.

'_Kalau aku menyukaimu, aku takut—aku tidak bisa melihat senyum Tenten, dan juga—senyum Sasuke…_'

* * *

**CUPLIKAN #4 Day: 14 Februari.**

"Maafkan aku, Hinata...

...Terima kasih, Naruto..."

.

'_Aku tidak bisa bilang... Karena aku menyukainya..._'

.

"Karena kau sangat baik padanya."

.

"Maaf..."

.

Mencintai seseorang membuat kita menjadi egois. Membuat kita ingin memonopolinya. Dan membuat kita tak melihat sekeliling kita.

Bagaimanapun, itu adalah cinta. Suatu keindahan yang diberikan dunia. Apa saja bisa dilakukan hanya demi cinta.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun juga, perasaan cinta yang terlalu dalam, bisa membunuh kita. Dan juga sekeliling kita.

* * *

OC yang muncul di atas (dengan tidak bagus), itu **Pei** atau **Karupin.69**. Maaf kalo nggak jelas. ecchan nggak ahli bikin OC. :)

Yap, karena saran dari **Hyacinthoides**, saya ubah. Jadi, maaf, cuplikan _chapter_ ini yang ada di _chapter_ lalu nggak sesuai. Makasih buat sarannya, Ryoushin-senpai! :D

Kalo ada yang bingung dengan _chapter_ sebelumnya, tentang lemparan jarak jauh. Iya, maaf banget, saya nggak begitu ngerti basket. Anggap sajalah **_begitu_**. Tapi kalo anda masih merasa bingung, maaf, saya juga jadi bingung. #ditendang#. Makasih buat sarannya, **Heri the Weird**-san. :)

**SPECIAL THANKS PLUS REVIEW REPLIES: Faika Araifa**(_iya, maaf banget buat alurnya... di chapter ini alurnya masih kecepetan?_)**, harurunGAARA**(_eh, naruhina? mana naruhina? ahaha. apa bener akhirnya bakal naruhinaa? *grin*_)**, The Law Of Gege**(_hehe. maaf banget buat alurnya... di chapter ini masih ada masalah alur?_)**, dilia males log in**(_whee~ maaf lagi soal alur... gimana di chapter ini?_)**, Heri the Weird**(_nggak papa, kok. malah makasih banget buat sarannya. maaf juga, soalnya ecchan nggak ngerti basket sih, hehe_)**, P. Ravenclaw**(_makasih. tapi maaf banget, ternyata cuplikan kemaren nggak dipake disini. udah direview, kok_)**, Hyacinthoides**(_oke. makasih sarannya, ryoushin-senpai_)**, Summer Snowflake**(_mungkin gitu.. hehe. maaf yaa nggak bisa ngasih spoiler_)**, Solaritica Chika**(_hehhe. walopun nggak rela, tapi tetep review yayaya? ahaha_)**, Atomic-Tank**(_ajarin gitaaar~_)**, kakkoii-chan**(_makasiih_)**, naddoy =)**(_hehe. makasih. ngg.. itu, sasuke sebenernya disini standar. tapi naruto yang kependekan. out of character dikit nggak apa-apa kan? hehe_)**, chaa a.k.a panda-kun**(_hihi. udah review kan? walopun saya lupa saya review yang mana.._)**, Inuzumaki Helen**(_yap, naru lebih pendek. iya, mungkin. hehe_)**, Azumi Uchiha**(_ANDA BISA MELIHAT KETIDAKIKHLASAN NARUTO?? hebat! ecchan berusaha munculin hal itu, tapi kayaknya nggak ada yang nanggep. hehe_)**, uzumaki khai**(_hehe. makasiih. iya, saya pun juaa, hehe. hmm.. disini pairingnya bakal banyak banget, yah. salah satunya sasuhina di atas_)**, Rin Kajuji**(_kyaa! anda bisa melihat ketidakikhlasan naruu! hebatnya andaa_)**, pamellaaa**(_iya, ini apdetannya. iya, ecchan juga tau kok. fic hsxhc ecchan jadul sih. haha. tapi kenapa fic kibahinanya dihapus kak?_)**, meL-chan toyama**(_jaah. iyadeh haha. CHA, KAMU HARUS REVIEW CHAPTER INI ATO LAYOUT GAIA KAMU NGGAK AKU BUATIN *evil smirk* #punched#_)**, Aryn aizawa**(_ini apdetannyaa. btw, ini siapa?_)**, apel gubraaakk**(_kyaa! anda bisa liat naru cemburuu? hebat!_)**, Sakuzo**(_tadinya sih mau disuruh buang sampah, tapi nggak jadi. hehe. iya, nggak apapa kok_)**, Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**(_eeh? kenapaa? bukannya senpai suka sasusaku?_)**, miyu201**(_hehe. makasih, senpai. iya, baru aja review kok_)**.**

_HEY! YOU! Yeah, you! Mind to review? _;D

* * *


	4. Fourth Day: 14 Februari

* * *

'_Semakin kau baik padaku, aku—jadi makin berharap…_

_Perasaanku padamu seakan-akan melampaui perasaanku pada Sasuke. Tapi—tidak boleh. Tidak boleh seperti ini terus._

_Kalau aku menyukaimu, aku takut—aku tidak bisa melihat senyum Tenten, dan juga—senyum Sasuke…_'

* * *

**Lovely Days**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lovely Days / Sakura Zensen © Oobayashi Miyuki_

* * *

**#4 Day: 14 Februari**

_Ting tong._

"Hmmh—sebentar…", Sasuke berjalan terhuyung-huyung, masih memegang kepalanya yang pening. Ia masih memakai piyama birunya. Karena keringat yang terlalu banyak, ia melepaskan 1-3 kancing atasnya.

"Siapa—"

"Heeei!", sapa Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke keras-keras.

Sasuke tepar seketika.

**.L.D.**

"Hhh…", Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang memandanginya—dengan jarak hanya 5 cm. "WUAAA!!!", Sasuke berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa. Ia mendorong Naruto sekuat yang dia bisa. "Bodoh! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?!", ujar Sasuke, yang masih melindungi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Salam di saat kau bangun. Berterimakasihlah karena kami menjengukmu!", ujar Naruto cengar-cengir. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Dasar… Ada-ada saja…", ujar Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan mata terurai air, menahan tawa semampunya.

"Haha. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke…?", tanya Hinata. "Maaf—akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menjengukmu. Padahal aku yang membuatmu demam selama ini."

"Tak apa", ujar Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Oh iya, sudah makan?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng.

Hinata bangkit, "Aku buatkan bubur untukmu, ya?", Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Hinata pergi beranjak ke dapur, Naruto menatap Sasuke. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di kamar Sasuke. "Hei, Brengsek. Yang ingin aku tanyai, kenapa kau begitu lemah sekali?", ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lemah', Bodoh? Yang memenangkan pertandingan waktu itu 'kan aku.", ujar Sasuke sangat pelan. Dia masih lelah, dia tidak ingin ribut dengan Naruto kali ini.

"Bukan, bukan," Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "kenapa hanya dengan disirami teh saja bisa demam? Apalagi selama ini?"

"Bodoh.", gumam Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Waktu itu, apa kau tidak tahu kalau malam hari di bulan februari sangat dingin? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak memakai syal? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau teh yang disiram Hinata padaku itu _Cold Tea_?", tanya Sasuke sambil memberitahukan fakta. Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ckckck, malang sekali nasibmu, Sasuke.", ujar Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sialan kau. Hei—" Ucapan Sasuke tertahan sejenak, dan Naruto jadi memperhatikannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa—Hinata penuh luka? Di tangannya banyak memar, kakinya terhuyung—"

"…" Naruto tidak tahu apakah dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau tidak.

"—Tidak mungkin kalau ia disiksa orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sama sepertiku, jarang di rumah. Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja… Apa selama aku tidak ada—terjadi sesuatu…?", tanya Sasuke khawatir. Setelah beberapa saat, pikiran Naruto sudah mantap, Sasuke harus mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Daripada Hinata terus tersiksa.

"Sasuke _fan-girls_. Mereka… _Fans_mu… Sewaktu hari pertama setelah kalian err—menjalin hubungan…", agak sulit untuk Naruto mengucapkan 'menjalin hubungan', " Kabar menyebar terlalu cepat. Dia disiksa. Entah apa yang mereka perbuat padanya, dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku ataupun Tenten. Aku temukan dia—disekap di gudang voli."

"AP—!", kontan, Sasuke ingin berteriak. Tapi kepalanya terlalu pening untuk mengikuti kemauannya itu.

"Sst—tenanglah.", Naruto menenangkan Sasuke. "_Leader_nya sudah aku suruh untuk tidak mengganggu Hinata lagi.", dan Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya terkesima mendengar ucapan Naruto, dan membalas senyum Naruto. "Begitu…" Sasuke menghela nafas, "Untunglah. Tapi kenapa kau membantu Hinata? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?", kontan, wajah Naruto memerah.

"E—eh? Mana mungkin aku menyukai perempuan seperti dia!", Naruto berusaha mengelak omongan Sasuke dengan berbagai cara.

"Haha." Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak akan 'mengkhianatinya'.

"Sasuke…?" Sapa Hinata lembut sambil membawakan semangkuk bubur panas. Lalu, Hinata menyerahkannya perlahan pada Sasuke, dengan alas—nampan, agar Sasuke bisa memakannya dengan mudah walaupun di atas kasur.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke. Dia mengambil sesendok bubur, tapi ketika akan dimasukkan ke mulutnya, ia kembalikan sendok itu ke atas mangkuk.

"Eh…? Kenapa…? Tidak enak…?" Sebenarnya, kemampuan memasak Hinata tidak perlu di anggap remeh.

Sesaat, Sasuke hening. Dia menatap Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata…"

"Eh…?"

"Aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu ketika kau membutuhkanku…", ujar Sasuke penuh dengan penyesalan. Naruto hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak memandang siapapun, tidak Sasuke, maupun Hinata.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu…?" Tanya Hinata perlahan. Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Hinata tersenyum. "Tak apa. Itu semua bukan salahmu. Percayalah."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum pada Hinata.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia merasa kalau ia hanya mengganggu.

"Aku pulang.", Naruto tidak ingin mengganggu saat-saat berdua mereka.

"Tunggu, Bodoh." Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa, Brengsek?", jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Antar Hinata pulang." Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya, menatap tajam Sasuke dengan alis yang ditekan.

"HAH?"

"Antar Hinata pulang. Apa telingamu bermasalah?" Tekan Sasuke.

"Tidak—" Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, "hanya saja, bukankah rumah Hinata—err, apartemen Hinata maksudku, tepat di sebelah apartemenmu ini?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

'_Baiklah. Sekali ini saja dia boleh egois dan memerintahku._', pikir Naruto pasrah. "Ayo, Hinata", ajak Naruto. Hinata hanya menurut.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Ya—eh, Naruto… Terima kasih, Naruto…", ujar Sasuke agak ragu. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

**.L.D.**

"Terima kasih sudah menuruti keegoisan Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Ahaha.", ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto ikut tertawa.

"Yah, sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.", ujar Naruto. Dia menuruni tangga apartemen, dan keluar dari gedung besar yang mewah itu. Dia menengok ke atas, Hinata tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Naruto membalas lambaiannya.

Setelah agak jauh dari gedung itu, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hh…", lalu ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya.

"Sempat kaget juga, kau menanyakan itu, Sasuke."

"… _Tapi kenapa kau membantu Hinata? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?"_

"Kau tepat sasaran, Sasuke." Naruto memandang langit kuning kemerahan, '_Aku tidak bisa bilang… Karena aku menyukainya…_'

**.L.D.**

"Hinata, mana coklatmu untuk Sasuke? Boleh aku lihat?" Tanya Tenten, sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata, dengan kepala yang ditopang tangan kanannya, hanya terbengong sambil duduk di atas kursi. "Hah? Coklat?"

Tenten terbengong melihat Hinata yang terbengong. Dalam 5 menit, Tenten mengerti. "Hinata, kau lupa…? Coklat? 14 Februari? Sasuke?"

Hinata berusaha mencerna ketiga kata-kata petunjuk yang diberikan Tenten.

"EEEH??!", Hinata langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Dasar pelupa." Ejek Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Kasihan sekali nasib Sasuke, sudah disirami oleh pacarnya, mendapatkan pacar seperti ini, pelupa pula. Hhh, aku turut berduka untukmu, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas dengan senyum.

Hinata menunjukkan raut wajah sebal dikatai seperti itu, tapi dia bersabar.

"Tenten, kau bawa coklat?", tanya Hinata.

"Argh! Ejekkanku tak dipedulikan?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata menatapnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Uh. Dasar." Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan kelas.

"Iya, aku bawa.", jawab Tenten. Hinata terdiam sebentar menatap Tenten.

"Untuk Naruto, 'kan?" Bisik Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ahaha." Tenten hanya tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Itu berarti, 'iya'.

"Sekarang saja, cari dia. Kesempatannya bagus.", saran Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tenten berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Tenten mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dan segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di kelas.

'_Semoga berhasil, Tenten. Dengan begini, semua akan bahagia. Baik Sasuke, kau, dan Naruto. Tak apalah kalau aku yang menangis di belakang kalian._'

**.L.D.**

"Naruto! Bangun, Naruto!" Teriak Tenten sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Naruto yang bersandar di pagar lantai atap.

"Mmh—ada apa…" Tanya Naruto malas. Tenten hanya tersenyum. Kenapa Tenten mengetahui kemana Naruto pergi? Karena inilah tempat terbaik untuk menyembunyikan diri dari kejaran para perempuan dengan coklatnya masing-masing. Itulah hal yang membuat Naruto agak membenci 14 Februari.

"Ini!" Ujar Tenten riang sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati.

"Tenten…" Naruto membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Maaf, aku menyukai seseorang."

"Tak apa, aku tahu. Hinata. Ya 'kan?"

_Glek._

"Ke—kenapa kau bisa tahu?!" Ujar Naruto setengah berteriak. Tenten hanya tersenyum.

"Karena kau sangat baik padanya. Mungkin siapapun tak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu. Karena itu, terimalah!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan menerima coklat dari orang yang tidak kusukai." Tolak Naruto untuk yang keduakalinya.

"Kau menyukaiku, Naruto."

"Hah?"

"Kau menyukaiku sebagai teman.", ujar Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah. Teman.", ujar Naruto merebut kotak itu dari tangan Tenten. "Tenten, kau tidak akan bilang soal ini pada Hinata, 'kan?"

"Hm? Tentu saja akan."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata sampai kita lulus nanti, aku akan bilang padanya saat kelulusan nanti. Waktumu ada banyak, masih ada sisa 2 tahun lagi sampai kita lulus. Pergunakanlah baik-baik."

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada 'tapi'!" Tenten membungkam mulut Naruto, "Kau harus. Aku tahu kalau Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan, tapi—asal tahu saja, 'menyatakan perasaan'mu akan membuat lega. Singkirkan dulu kemungkinan diterima atau ditolaknya. Ya?"

Naruto tersenyum miris, "Baiklah, Tenten."

**.L.D.**

"A—anu, ada Sasuke…?", tanya Hinata pada seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam. Pandangannya memelas, tangan kanannya sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. Telinga kanan dan kirinya terdapat anting. _Image_ berandalan. Hinata tahu, memang sepertinya bukan hal yang tepat menanyai Sasuke pada orang seperti itu, tapi hanya dialah yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu—dan bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang minim.

"Sasuke…?", dia balik bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Hinata hanya mengangguk. "…" Lelaki itu berfikir sebentar. Dan Hinata hanya mencoba untuk bersabar. "Kau—pacarnya?" Hinata diam sejenak, terlalu malu untuk mengaku. Lelaki _aneh_ itu menunggunya menjawab, sampai Hinata mengangguk.

"Hee…", lelaki itu tersenyum, merangkul pundak Hinata—yang kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu. "Sasukeee!!! Hinata-mu untukku, yaa!", teriaknya.

"Hah…?" Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua, diam sejenak.

Dan lelaki itu berhenti merangkul Hinata, saat Sasuke memukulnya.

"B-brengsek kau Sasuke…", ujarnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja ditonjok oleh Sasuke.

"Erm—Berdirilah… Tidak apa…?" Ujar Hinata pelan sambil membantu lelaki aneh itu berdiri. "Eh—rasanya aku pernah melihatmu…"

"Wajar kalau kau pernah melihatnya. Dia salah seorang _player_ basket sepertiku dan Naruto. Anggota _band_ sekolah juga." Terang Sasuke.

"Ooh."

"Dan aku ini orang paling tampan!" Sesaat, Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Aah—iya, iya, paling tampan ketiga…" Hinata hanya tertawa kecil, meringankan suasana, walaupun agak kebingungan.

"Kosuke," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah dalam kelas dengan jari jempolnya.

"Aah, iya, iya. Aku mengganggu…" Dan Kosuke pun berlalu.

"Jadi—ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Maaf…!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya, "Aku lupa kalau hari ini 14 Februari, aku—"

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti sejenak, "—lupa bawa coklat…"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus-elus rambut Hinata. "Tak apa, tak usah menundukkan badan seperti itu, Hinata."

"Ah, iya—" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "—sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Ujar Hinata sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke. "Eh? Panas. Kau masih sakit, 'kan? Kenapa sekolah?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Akan cepat sembuh, tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, ini semua agar aku bisa melindungimu."

* * *

_NO SPOILER THIS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER_! HUAHAHAHA! *ketawa setan*

Euh, lagi pengen _collab_ nih. Si Mel nggak apdet-apdet **RAMFL**. Siapa yang mau _collab_ bareng sayah? Ayoh! Ayok! _On sale_! *apa sih*

Diatas, udah dijelasin Sasuke kaaan, kenapa dia demam. Karena banyak banget yang komentar. :9

Oh iya, di atas ada OC lagi. _Guest star of this chapter_, Kosuke Maeda! Nanti tiap _chapter_ ada kemungkinan ada OC karena kepribadian para tokoh-tokoh yang menurut saya nggak ada yang cocok sama kriteria. Nggak ada lowongan, nanti saya PM. Saya bakalan PM _author_ yang menurut saya pantas.

Di bagian basket, coba baca sambil denger lagu _Now Or Never_. Keren~ Ecchan mau pake lagu itu buat _modern dance_ bareng temen-temen. Tapi _hard_ banget gerakannya *jadi curhat*. Terus mau pake lagu _A Night To Remember_ juga, agak kesel. Soalnya kemungkinan besar, pilihan terbaik buat pasangan itu--Wendy! Walopun agak imut, tapi tetep aja dia kelewat pendek bro. Apalagi ada gosip di RT sebelah kalo saya jadian sama dia *nangis sesengukan* kok jadi curhat ya? --"

**SPECIAL THANKS PLUS REVIEW REPLIES****: Solaritica Chika**(_ohoho. ini apdetannyaa_)**, aryn aizawa**(_oh iyaa ingeet_)**, dilia shiraishi**(_makasiih. ohoho *ketawa sinterklas*_)**, Rin Kajuji**(_ohoho. makasih pendapatnyaa_)**, Yes-this-is-gHee**(_ohoho. bukan cuma itu kok. chapter 1 sampe sini juga masih awal-awal. iya, jelek banget perannya #dibazooka# OC yang OOC. huahaha. makasih kak_)**, Karupin.69**(_nyuuh, dasar tante *sweatdrop*_)**, Cahill-Inuzumaki Athena Helen**(_ohoho. ini apdetannyaa_)**, meL-chan toyama**(_nyuhuhuh. noh! review dek!_)**, pamellaaa**(_ini apdetannyaaa_)**, AeroRange-TCE**(_ohoho. ini apdetannyaa_)**, The Law Of Gege**(_nyuhuh. malangnya kau nak #digiles# makanya jangan beli komik hentai mulu! mending ngenet #ditendang# ohohoh. there's still some twist. ini apdetannyaa. eh, kosuke-san disini OOC gak?_)**, Faika Araifa**(_err--yaa ada beberapa faktor yang memang dibikin cepet sih. ohoho, gimana chap ini? panjang? ini apdetannyaa_)**, harurunGAARA**(_sudah dijelaskan diatas~ endingnya? ohoho *pake kacamata item* ini apdetannyaaa_)**, Sahara ZhafachieQa**(_ahaha. ini apdetannyaa_)**, silv gaje.?.**(_thx! here's the apdet *bahasa inggris abal*_)**, HakAr4 s1N**(_makasiih. ini apdetannyaa_)**, chaa a.k.a panda-kun**(_makasiih. ini apdetannyaaa. gapapa ko say_)**, Uzumaki Khai**(_ohoho. makasiih. ini apdetannyaa_)**, nadd**(_sasu kan fans-nya segudang *sweatdrop* aihaihh. ohohoo_)**, miyu201**(_iya. rumit. rumit. bisa jadi cinta segitiga, segiempat juga bisa_)**, vanz nongol lagi**(_ohoho. here it is my dear~_)**, ai miyano**(_ohoho. *gajelas*_)**, sakuzo**(_gapapa ko. ou, olryt, gimana di chapter ini?_)**, kakkoii-chan**(_ini apdetannyaaa_)**.**

_Mind to review? _XD

* * *


End file.
